The Tease
by IrisEclipsed
Summary: [Twoshot] She has him pinned against a wall and he can't get away. [Shikamaru x Temari]
1. Against the Wall

A/N: This is my first Shikamaru x Temari one-shot . . . thing, very short. There was nothing really graphic in it, but if you think I should up the rating a little then PM me or something.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

Shikamaru knew he should've listened to Chouji and refused the mission to Suna, it was troublesome and tedious, but Tsunade had pressured him and he cracked; his will was like an eggshell when it came to arguing with that woman. The Hokage was so demanding and worked him to death, with the Chuunin exam and having to go to Suna every few days, he hadn't found any time to relax and stare at the clouds.

He also should've refused the mission because of a certain blonde kunoichi who currently had him pinned to the wall.

A coy smile played on Temari's lips as she leaned in to brush the side of his face with her lips. Her hands, of their own volition, roamed down his Chuunin jacket and unbuttoned it, revealing his thin, mesh undershirt.

"You know," she commented in admiration, "I never noticed how built you are."

"Really." Shikamaru answered, trying his best to push her off of him but failing miserably. "That's great. Please get off."

"Shikamaru," she murmured his name, breath warm against his ear. Her hands ran up his stomach and chest and he suddenly had trouble breathing. Temari pushed the offensive jacket off his shoulders and the green material fell to the floor. She stepped back slightly, still keeping him against the wall though, to cast an approving glance at his body. God, he had a _hot_ stomach. Temari could sense his stiffness, and irritation, and she knew exactly how to loosen him up. "Don't you _want_ me?" Temari pouted, pushing out her full, luscious lips.

He stared at her lips for a moment and then frowned. "You're not going to get to me that way."

"Oh really." Temari pressed her lithe body closer to his and watched as a blush, fiery red, made its way up his neck and to his face. "Something wrong?" she asked innocently, though the smirk upon her face ruined the overall effect.

Shikamaru shivered as her hand traced his face and neck. "I have a problem." he said stiffly.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to the bend between his neck and shoulder. "It is a _growing_ problem?" Temari teased him a little and bit his neck.

His legs almost gave out beneath him. _Why the hell is she being this forward? I need her to get off of me soon. _"At the moment . . . _Yes_." he answered through clenched teeth. His hands had come up and he was grasping her shoulders in a vice grip and was glad Temari didn't seem to mind that he might be bruising her skin.

She nibbled on his ear lobe and licked the silver earring he wore. "That's good." she said offhandedly.

Temari forced him to take off his shirt and he absently shrugged out of the material. Shikamaru couldn't really think straight anymore and he loosened the ties that held her fan; it crashed to the floor because of how heavy it was. He was busy looking around to see if anyone was coming while Temari was busy kissing his chest and running her hands up and down his back. She kissed him and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip for entrance.

"Hey," he said in between kisses, "we can't do this."

Temari grinned against his mouth and kissed him again. "We're doing it pretty well right now."

"You know what I mean." Shikamaru pushed her away from him roughly. "What if someone came and _saw_ us . . . Doing . . . _That?_"

She laughed and then smirked at him. "I guess you're right, Shikamaru," Temari languidly slid her body against his and gave him a peck on the cheek. "But that means I can't help you with your problem." she breathed into his ear.

His eyes widened. "Hey!" he yelled desperately.

Temari disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru was left in the middle of the hallway and he sagged against the wall and sighed deeply. _Damn her. I can't believe she'd do that to me._ _Actually, it's something she'd do, and quite often if I let her pin me against a wall everyday. I was so stupid. How could I let her make a fool out of me like that? I should've seen this coming a mile away when she said she needed help analyzing some papers . . . Oh god, what are the brothers going to say if they find out? WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO TO ME!? _Things had become so troublesome since Konoha formed an alliance with Suna . . .

"Why," a cool voice said, "are you half naked outside Temari's room?"

Speak of the devil.

Shikamaru inwardly cringed as he met Gaara's chilly, and murderous, gaze. _Oh shit . . . _

XXXXX

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. On the Kazekage's Desk

A/N: The second one-shot for The Tease. I hadn't expected so many people to like it and I was surprised. Thanks! Maybe I will write an actual Temari x Shikamaru fic . . .

Disclaimer: I don't own.

XXXXX

He stormed into the Kazekage's office and found her sitting on top of her younger brother's desk. The fateful encounter with Gaara had left him slightly bruised and with a firm warning from the Kazekage to stay away from his older sister . . . Or else he'd face the repercussions. Shikamaru was, naturally, incredibly pissed he had to deal with Temari's younger, and slightly psychotic, brother and then, this only made it better, _Kankurou_ had showed up. The _other_ brother. Joy. Needless to say Shikamaru was thoroughly screamed at, beaten up and threatened by the two and knew that being in the room alone with Temari was only going to make it worse, but he had to yell at her or . . . Something.

"_Why_ would you leave me alone with your psycho little brother?" Shikamaru demanded, watching Temari as she sat upon the desk, eyeing him coolly.

"Don't say that about Gaara," she snapped, "no matter what he's still Kazekage. He could kill you."

"Him _and_ Kankurou already tried." he answered lazily. "You knew he was coming, didn't you?"

Temari cocked her head to the side. "I don't know what you mean."

He glared at her. "Cut the crap, Temari."

"Hn." Temari pushed herself off the desk and began walking towards him. "So what if I did? You're a shinobi too so you should've been able to sense him."

Shikamaru backed away from her until his back hit the rock wall of the Kazekage's office. _Wow, _he thought wryly, _this seems familiar_. "You could've _warned_ me. Gaara found me half dressed _and_, to top things off, _I was in front of your room_. _How_ am I supposed to explain that to the Kazekage when it looks l—" Shikamaru, as she began laughing, shook his head and frowned at her. "What are you laughing about?"

"Did Gaara think that we'd been doing something 'inappropriate'?" Temari asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Obviously_." He was exasperated by her nonchalance. Didn't she understand the _position_ he was in now? Gaara would be watching him like a hawk and Shikamaru was afraid that he'd attack him in his sleep with his charka infused sand. He was the ambassador from Konoha and if word of this incident got back to Tsunade then he'd get his ass kicked by not only the Hokage, but his _mother_ too. "Why would you do that to me?"

"It was funny," she said, kissing his cheek then making her way back to Gaara's desk and rifling through some papers on it.

Shikamaru frowned while he advanced towards her. "You thought it was _funny?_ My ass might be on the line because of this!" he hissed.

"Hn."

She moved so fast Shikamaru had no time to respond. Temari had grabbed him and flung his body onto the desk causing a paper storm inside the small office. She grinned down at his shocked face and straddled him.

"T-Temari!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "_Get off._"

"Why?" she asked, pinning his arms above his head.

"I don't need another beating from your brothers. What if Gaara came in and saw us like this?"

"Forget about my brothers," she commanded, inching her face down to his, "they shouldn't concern you right now." Her lips touched his and she parted her mouth for him, but he was as responsive as a dead fish. "What is your _problem?_"

"My _problem_ is currently straddling me!" Shikamaru yelled. "Get off already!" When he moved her body slid down from its perch on his stomach to his—he didn't even want to think about it. A light blush coated his cheeks and it only seemed to egg Temari on as she absently ran her finger down his chest. _God, I wish I could hide my feelings as easily as Neji does . . ._ He'd tried forceful and reasonable, now he was going to plead. "_Please_, Temari," he appeased, "please get off."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," she remarked coolly, "and to a _woman?_ What happened to your chauvinistic thinking, Shikamaru?" Temari leaned over him, her kimono-like dress parted in the front, and he got a _generous_ glimpse of her breasts.

_Oh good god . . ._

Shikamaru couldn't help but stare, he was a guy after all. "G-Get off of me." he stammered.

"You wish." Temari replied and brushed her lips along his jaw.

She hadn't found him attractive at first, Uchiha Sasuke caught her attention just as he caught every other girl's attention, but after their fight in the Chuunin exam she was intrigued; he'd proven himself to be a worthy adversary and had nice muscles to boot. And when she'd helped him with Tayuya when his team had to retrieve Uchiha, there had been chemistry she couldn't deny. Shikamaru had helped them with the situation of Matsuri's capture, and when they met up again she'd instantly began flirting with him. Temari liked that he had an 'old world' sort of view on men and women: Women were troublesome and he didn't like to be indebted to one. It wasn't _manly_. The fact that he thought this way made her laugh.

"I _do_ wish you'd get off." Shikamaru replied automatically and tried shifting his weight to make her slide off. Temari locked her legs at his sides and smirked. _Ok, bad idea._ He was supposed to have an IQ of over 200, so why couldn't he figure out a way to get out of this mess?

Temari pressed her lips to his, surprisingly Shikamaru didn't fight her this time and kissed her back. She sighed and spoke into his mouth, "I wish you wouldn't fight me all the time."

"One of us has to resist." he murmured. She released her hold on his hands and Shikamaru placed them lightly on her waist.

"Please stop." Temari said as she playfully bit his neck. He frowned at her when she pulled away and she leaned back in to gently lave the bite with her tongue. "Come _on_. One minute you seem so ready and then the next you're like a rock."

"I'm not doing this again," he replied defiantly, "one experience was enough for me."

"We didn't even _get_ anywhere." Temari stated unhappily.

Shikamaru said lazily, "You half undressed me."

"That was only your shirt and vest," she scoffed. "I hadn't gotten anywhere _near_ the pants."

"Let's keep it that way."

"You act like an old geezer." she said as she got off of him reluctantly.

Shikamaru didn't respond as he sat up on the edge of the desk to right his Chuunin vest. He stiffened as she placed her hands on his thighs, inching her fingers up the black material. Shikamaru stared at Temari as she positioned herself between his legs and placed a kiss on his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked warily. Temari stood on her toes and licked the shell of his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Shikamaru grasped her shoulders and roughly pushed her away from him. "Stop that."

"Why?" she tilted her head to the side like a lost waif. "You like it."

He rolled his eyes. "That's beside the p—"

Temari cut him off by crushing her lips to his and snaking her tongue through his mouth. Her arms locked themselves around his neck and Shikamaru sighed into her. He relented and began kissing her back, running his tongue along the moist interior of her mouth and having a battle of dominance with her tongue. He elicited a moan from Temari and it boosted his ego. _Geez,_ he thought, _I'm not supposed to be enjoying this. _

She released his mouth and leaned her forehead against his. "Now," her breathing pattern was a bit ragged, "that wasn't so hard."

Shikamaru dragged his lips across her cheek till they reached her ear. "I guess not." he whispered. Temari pressed herself closer to him as he leaned back on his palms. "But that's as far as we go." he said with finality.

She wanted to strangle him. "_Why_ are you being so difficult?" she demanded.

"We're on your brother's _desk._" Shikamaru replied calmly. "I don't think Gaara would enjoy the fact that we messed around on it." He surveyed the office and its paper covered floor. "We need to clean this up."

"What Gaara doesn't know can't hurt him." she responded reasonably, opening his vest and pushing it down his arms.

Shikamaru frowned as he lifted his arms out of the Chuunin vest and his shirt as she tugged it over his head. "He _works_ on this thing."

"He can buy a new one." Temari grinned as he began placing butterfly kisses along her neck and pushing her kimono down to brush his lips along her shoulder. _That's more like it_. When Shikamaru was in the mood he was actually quite fantastic at what he did and it only made her more excited. His hands caressed her neck as he nibbled, sucked and kissed. _God, he's good._ She let out a breathless moan and then he stopped. Temari looked at him oddly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Shikamaru watched as she took off the black gloves she wore and ran her cool hands along his chest. "Gaara's going to kill me—" he sucked in a shuddering breath as she licked her way up his stomach. "Not to mention the Hokage." Shikamaru gazed at her lazily as Temari smirked at him, her eyes a dark green and smoldering beneath half-closed lids. "This is going to make more trouble for me." he said as she nimbly jumped onto the desk and pushed him onto his back.

"Then I'll make it worth your while," Temari replied, her voice husky. She leaned down to brush her lips against his.

"What the _hell_ are you two doing on my desk?"

Startled, Temari and Shikamaru separated their lips and hastily turned towards the door.

"G-Gaara!" Temari stuttered.

The youngest of the three Sand Siblings did _not _look pleased and Temari had a feeling that Gaara was trying to microwave Shikamaru with his eyes while he planned a painful death for him in his head. Her eyes widened as she saw more people standing behind him; Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura were gazing at their display, shocked, while the legendary Sannin Jiraiya was busy taking notes in a small black notebook, a perverted smile across his face. She groaned. _Oh god, this is going into one of those perverted books he writes . . ._

Kankurou was gawking at his older sister and screamed, "_TEMARI!_"

_Oh god damn it, _the Nara thought, _explaining this to the Hokage is going to be so troublesome . . ._

XXXXX

A/N: Ah, so tell me if you like it or not in a review please.


End file.
